


Shame Season 1, Episode 10: I Think I'm Going Insane

by ketterdamrooftops



Series: SHAME | SKAM San Francisco Season 1 [10]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), Shame | SKAM (San Francisco)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketterdamrooftops/pseuds/ketterdamrooftops
Summary: Maya Rosen-Cline shouldn't really have anything to worry about. She gets good grades, she breezed through her first semester of sophomore year, she has an amazing (most of the time) boyfriend, she's even started thinking about what colleges she wants to go to.Except there's one small setback.She has no friends. None. Nada. Rien. Why? Long story.With no close friends and an increasingly distant and standoffish boyfriend, Maya's about to have a lot more to worry about.In-Universe Time Frame: Late January - Late April
Relationships: Matthew Hwang/Maya Rosen-Cline
Series: SHAME | SKAM San Francisco Season 1 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304525
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Overwhelmed

SHAME: EPISODE TEN, CLIP ONE -  _ OVERWHELMED _

MUSIC CUE:  _ Running Up That Hill (A Deal With God) _ \- Kate Bush

EXT. 18TH AVENUE

Tracking shot of Maya walking down 18th Avenue towards Leo’s apartment. She looks just about ready to punch someone. 

TITLE: SATURDAY, 11:17 AM

She stops in front of the wrought iron security door to Leo’s apartment building, and all but punches the call buzzer. She waits outside for a few moments when she hears one of the apartment doors open. A figure walks down the hall and opens the metal security door. It’s not Leo. It’s Matt. There’s a moment of silence as Maya and Matt try to deal with this unexpected encounter. 

MATT

Oh. Hi, Maya. 

MAYA

Uh, hey, Matt. Where’s Leo?

A look of concern flashes across Matt’s face. 

MATT

He’s in his room. He’s--he’s not doing too well right now. 

Maya furrows her brow. 

MAYA

Oh. What happened?

MATT

His mom went into cardiac arrest this morning. Leo said she got home from jogging and just collapsed. 

Maya gasps. 

MAYA

Holy shit, is she okay? That’s terrifying.

MATT

She should be. Leo’s older brother knows CPR, so he did that while Leo called 911. His dad went with his mom in the ambulance, they’re still at the hospital. But yeah, Leo’s pretty fucked up over it. 

MAYA

God, I can imagine. 

There’s a moment of silence. We can hear cars passing by on nearby 19th Avenue. Matt looks down at his feet, sheepish. 

MATT

So, uh… did you need something from him, or… 

MAYA

Oh, uh, no. I just wanted to talk to him about something. I tried calling him a couple times earlier today, but he wasn’t picking up. 

MATT

Yeah, he turned off his phone after the ambulance came. 

MAYA

Oh. 

Another beat of silence. 

MATT

So, uh… are you doing okay?

MAYA

Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, it’s just… you know. 

Matt nods. 

MATT

Yeah. 

MAYA

Anyways, will you say hi to Leo for me?

MATT

Don’t you want to come inside? He probably wants to talk to you. 

Maya shakes her head. 

MAYA

I--No. He’s got you, Matt. I don’t want to make him feel overwhelmed. 

MATT

Uh, okay. Bye, I guess. 

MAYA

Bye. 

Matt shuts the metal door closed and walks back to Leo’s apartment. Maya sighs and walks back down the street. 

FADE OUT


	2. What the hell just happened?

SHAME: EPISODE TEN, CLIP TWO -  _ WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? _

INT. ABRAHAM LINCOLN HIGH SCHOOL CAFETERIA

Maya, Reina, Halima, and Nick stand in the line for the cafeteria. Nick is holding her laptop in one hand while cautiously typing with the other. 

TITLE: MONDAY, 12:09 PM

Halima chuckles as Nick struggles to keep her laptop balanced. 

NICK

Fuck, I don’t know what to write for this. 

HALIMA

What prompt did you choose for your Reading Log?

NICK

Uh, the one about the ways that To Kill a Mockingbird is a timeless classic. 

HALIMA

Why’d you pick that one? That one is like, the least clear.

Nick groans.

NICK

Because I thought it would be easy!

Halima laughs. 

REINA

When’s it due?

HALIMA

After lunch. 

Maya snorts. 

MAYA

Oof. 

NICK

You guys could at least help me here! Like, what’s an example of how the book is timeless.

REINA

I don’t know, the way in which the message of racism is still important today?

NICK

Yeah, yeah, I’ll put that down. 

Nick mumbles under her breath as she types out the phrase. At that moment, Reina spots Hailey walking through the cafeteria. She waves her over enthusiastically. 

REINA

Hailey, hi!

Hailey turns around confusedly, trying to find the source of the noise. She smiles when she sees Reina. 

HAILEY

Hi, Reina. 

REINA

So, how are you doing?

HAILEY

I’m good, I’m good. What about you guys?

REINA

We’re doing pretty well. 

MAYA

We were actually wondering if you wanted to come and sit with us. 

Hailey blushes. 

HAILEY

Oh, uh, I’d love to, but me and Kat and Chloe and a couple other girls from our prom group are actually gonna go get sushi. How about I sit with you tomorrow?

The other girls nod in approval. 

MAYA

Sure. 

HAILEY

So, how are things going with the prom party? Have you guys found a venue yet? 

HALIMA

No, not yet. We’re looking, though.

HAILEY

Oh, that’s good. Kat and Chloe and I have almost found ours.

HALIMA

Cool. 

At that moment, Kat, Chloe, and couple other girls from the prom group walk in through the doors to the cafeteria. Hailey’s smile starts to fade. 

HAILEY

Oh, are--are we not going out? Th--That’s okay, I’ll just… let me go grab something from my locker real quick.

Hailey rushes out of the cafeteria and down the hall. The girls from Kat’s prom group stare at her in befuddlement as she goes. The girls turn to Maya’s group, looking for an explanation. The girls in Maya’s group shrug. They’re just as bewildered as Kat’s group. Nick turns to the rest of the girls, a confused smile on her face. 

NICK

What the hell just happened?

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, if you enjoyed, PLEASE leave a comment, and leave kudos if you haven't already!
> 
> find me on tumblr @kafkaesquegf


	3. You deserved it

SHAME: EPISODE TEN, CLIP THREE -  _ YOU DESERVED IT _

Maya stands outside her Math classroom, waiting for the door to open. 

TITLE: TUESDAY, 1:12 PM

At that moment, the door to the classroom swings open, and Matt strolls out. Distracted by his phone, he bumps into Maya. 

MATT

Shit, sorry.

MAYA

Watch where you’re going next time. 

Matt rolls his eyes. He starts to walk off when Maya calls out to him. 

MAYA

Hey, how is Leo doing? Is he okay?

Matt turns back to face her.

MATT

Uh, he’s gotten a bit better. His mom is still in the ICU, though. He and his brother are staying home until she gets out. 

Maya nods, solemn. 

MATT

You should give him a call. Or at least text him.

MAYA

Okay. I will.

For a moment, neither person says anything. Suddenly, Eli and ASB Nick appear in the hallway. They walk up next to the classroom doors and lean against the wall. When ASB Nick spots Matt and Maya, he walks up next to them, smirking.

  
  


ASB NICK

(sing-song)

Awk-ward.

Matt turns to ASB Nick, enraged, shoving Nick abruptly. In response, Nick grabs onto the straps of Matt’s backpack. The two boys begin grappling. Nick is about to slam Matt against the wall when Eli steps in, grabbing Nick’s arms and pulling him off of Matt. 

ELIJAH

Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?

Nick dusts himself off, humiliated at being pulled from the fight and angry that his best friend stepped in. 

ASB NICK

Why didn’t you help me, you asshole?

ELIJAH

You deserved it.

Nick is taken aback. 

ASB NICK

The fuck are you talking about?

ELIJAH

You fucked his girlfriend, bro. If I was him you would be dead in an alley by now.

Maya stares at Eli as if he’s grown two heads. This doesn’t seem like Eli, at least not the Eli that ghosted one of her friends and made unwanted advances towards another. Matt gives him a slight nod. 

MATT

Hey, thanks, man.

Eli turns to Matt and nods in response. 

ELI

No problem. 

Eli walks off down the hall. Matt pulls his backpack up onto his shoulders and heads in the same direction. Maya and Nick watch them as they leave.

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this clip! if you enjoyed, please leave a comment and/or kudos if you haven't already! your support means the world to me.
> 
> find me on tumblr @kafkaesquegf


	4. Girls night

SHAME: EPISODE TEN, CLIP FOUR -  _ GIRLS NIGHT _

INT. ABRAHAM LINCOLN HIGH SCHOOL LIBRARY

Maya sits at a table near one of the library windows. She has a couple of papers strewn around her, and her laptop is open. 

TITLE: THURSDAY, 3:53 PM

She opens up a Google Doc and stares at the empty page. She types a couple of words, erases them, and types some more. She stares at the document for a moment or two longer before giving up and switching over to Pinterest. She scrolls through her feed, pinning different images to her boards here and there. 

At that moment, a figure appears on the other side of the table. Gabi. 

GABI

Hi, Maya. 

Maya looks up from her laptop. Seeing Gabi, her eyes widen. 

MAYA

Oh, Gabi. Hi.

GABI

Do you mind if I sit here? 

Gabi points to the empty seat across from Maya’s. 

MAYA

Uh, sure. 

Gabi drops her bags and sits down. 

GABI

So, how is everything going?

MAYA

Uh, it’s good. What about you?

GABI

I’m doing pretty well, actually. I took your advice. I broke up with Nick last night. 

Maya smiles. 

GABI

So, to celebrate finally dumping him, I’m holding a girls night party at my house tomorrow. 

MAYA

Girls night?

GABI

Yeah. I’m not inviting any upperclassman guys. Upperclassman dudes think they’re hot shit, but really, they’re just fuckboys. Swear to god, half the drama that happens at this school is because of them. Us girls need to hype each other up instead of calling each other sluts and shit, you know?

MAYA

Oh, totally. So, are you just inviting girls?

GABI

Well, I was actually thinking of inviting a couple of sophomore guys, too. They’re, like, the most unproblematic group of people at this school. The freshmen this year are complete crackheads. 

Maya chuckles.

GABI

So, I want you and the rest of your squad to come to the party tomorrow. You guys seem really chill, and I kinda want to apologize for the whole blackballing thing. Also, if you know any nice sophomore guys, invite them, too. 

MAYA

Okay. 

A beat of silence. 

MAYA

Do you think you can invite Hailey?

GABI

Uh, sure, you can take her with you. She’s in your squad, right?

MAYA

Yeah, but… she’s just been kind of down lately. I think it would really mean a lot to her if you invited her personally. 

Gabi nods. 

GABI

Okay. Do you have her Instagram? I’ll send her an invite.

MAYA

Uh, yeah. 

Gabi takes her phone out of her bag, opens up Instagram, and hands the phone across the table to Maya. Maya types in “@hail.hailey_”, clicks on Hailey’s profile, and taps the “Follow” button.

MAYA

There you go. 

She hands the phone back to Gabi. She’s about to put it back in her bag when Maya interrupts. 

MAYA

Hey, have you unblocked me from your personal Instagram yet?

Gabi looks at Maya in confusion. 

GABI

I… I never blocked you from my personal. I only blocked you on the SEC account. 

MAYA

Are you sure? I tried to follow you there last week and you had me blocked.

Gabi furrows her brow. 

GABI

Wait a second, let me check…

She opens up her phone and types in “Maya Rosen-Cline” into the search bar. Maya’s profile, @m_rosenn, pops up. She clicks on it only to be revealed with an “Unblock” button in place of the “Follow” button. She taps “Unblock.”

GABI

Oh my god, you’re right. I--I’m so sorry about that, I don’t know how that happened. I don’t remember blocking you on there. Here, I’ve unblocked you. 

MAYA

Thanks. 

Gabi puts her phone back in her backpack and stands up, slinging it over her shoulder. 

GABI

So, I’ll see you tomorrow night?

MAYA

Yeah, I’ll see you then. 

Maya smiles at Gabi as she walks out of the library. A moment later, her phone screen lights up. 

[Instagram]: Gabi Cabrera (@gabicabi_)has accepted your follow request!

[Instagram]: Gabi Cabrera (@gabicabi_) has requested to follow you. 

Maya smiles and opens up Instagram. She presses “Accept” on Gabi’s request, then turns off her phone. She looks around the library, sighs, and opens up her laptop, getting back to work.

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this clip! if you enjoyed, please leave a comment, and leave kudos if you haven't already!
> 
> find me on tumblr @kafkaesquegf


	5. I never rat out my friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, HUGE trigger warning for emetophobia in this clip! in order to avoid all mentions of vomit and such, the mentions begin at Reina's line, "She might have something stuck in her throat," and end at Maya's line, "Yeah, let me get you something to change into." Happy reading!!!

SHAME: EPISODE TEN, CLIP FIVE - _I NEVER RAT OUT MY FRIENDS_

INT. GABI’S HOUSE

MUSIC CUE: _Boss Bitch -_ Doja Cat

Montage of the girls night party at Gabi’s house. Drinks are poured, chips are shared, snacks are passed around. The party is mainly made up of girls, but a fair number of sophomore boys are also there, enjoying the fun.

TITLE: FRIDAY, 8:08 PM

In the living room, a motley crew is sat on the couches and chairs around the coffee table, drinking, talking, and laughing: Gabi, Maya, Melanie and Alexis from SEC, Reina, Halima, Hailey Nick, Kat, Chloe, and a few other girls from Kat and Chloe’s prom group. Through the enormous glass windows, the lights of the Golden Gate Bridge can be seen glittering on the horizon.

Trinh, one of the girls from Kat and Chloe’s prom group, is trying to teach the rest of the girls how to do the Tik Tok Renegade dance. 

TRINH

So, the whole thing goes “hit the woah, clap, figure eight, wave, X-clap, stop, swing around, snap, front, side, back, cross arms, body roll, snap, snap, dab, swing around, whoo! Breath, breath, hip, hip, cross, hip.”

The girls try to follow along, with varying degrees of success. A couple girls give up and collapse into giggles, while others try desperately to keep up. Nick, encouraged, stands up. 

NICK

Guys, guys, watch!

Nick does the dance almost perfectly, soliciting raucous applause and cheers from the rest of the girls. The only person who doesn’t seem to be enjoying herself as much as the others is Hailey, who is standing at the kitchen counter, pouring herself a shot of vodka. Reina and Maya watch Hailey as she throws the drink back, wincing and coughing at the taste. Reina and Maya glance at each other in a silent display of concern for their friend. Suddenly the doorbell rings, and Gabi stands up. 

GABI

I’ll get it. 

Opening the front door, Gabi calls out into the living room. 

GABI

More guys are here!

The boys scattered throughout the living room and deck break out into cheers. Maya and the rest of the girls laugh as the boys walk in. Most of them Maya doesn’t recognize, except for one. Leo. Upon seeing him, the smile fades from her face. She puts down her glass of wine and stands up to go talk to him. 

REINA

Where are you going?

MAYA

I’m just gonna go say hi to Leo real quick. 

REINA

Oh, okay.

Cut to Leo hanging up his jacket in the spacious walk-in hall closet. Just as he is about to turn around and walk out, Maya walks in. 

MAYA

Hey, Leo. 

LEO

Oh, hey, Maya.

She leans in to give him a hug.

MAYA

It’s so good to see you again. How is everything going with your mom? 

Leo rakes a hand through his hair anxiously.

LEO

Uh, she’s getting better. They say she’ll probably be out of the ICU by Monday, but she’ll still have to stay in the hospital for a few more weeks. 

MAYA

I’m sorry about that. At least she’s getting out of the ICU, though. 

LEO

Yeah. 

MAYA

How have things been for you?

Leo smiles. 

LEO

Oh, I’m doing a lot better. I think that taking a week off was the right decision for me. My brother and I just played Smash and chilled. You know, trying to keep our minds off Mom. 

MAYA

That’s good. I’m actually doing a lot better, too. I’ve pretty much smoothed things over between me and Matt. 

LEO

Wait, legit? Matt never told me anything.

MAYA

Yeah, we’re almost back to normal now. 

LEO

Well damn, that’s great! So he’s forgiven you for all the bullshit with Nick, then?

MAYA

Yup. But I also just wanted to say thank you for being there for me back when the news first got out about what happened at Nick’s party. It really meant a lot to me. 

Leo smiles, pulling Maya in for a hug. 

LEO

Shit, you don’t have to thank me, Maya. I was just being a good friend. 

Maya pulls away. 

MAYA

I know you were, Leo. But I just have a question.

LEO

Yeah?

MAYA

Were you also being a good friend when you told the entire school that I hooked up with Nick?

Leo falls silent. He stares at Maya in utter confusion. 

LEO

Maya, what the fuck are you talking about?

MAYA

Don’t pretend like you don’t know. 

LEO

Maya, I literally don’t know what you mean. 

Maya sighs.

MAYA

Leo, Gabi told me how you sold me out to her. You destroyed my entire fucking relationship, my entire life. I had to deal with people calling me a hoe and a slut behind my back for literal weeks. I trusted you to keep what happened between me and Nick a secret when I didn’t trust anyone else, but I guess that was a mistake. 

The expression on Leo’s face is a devastating combination of betrayal, anger, and hurt. He’s realized what Maya is implying.

LEO

Oh… Oh my god. Maya, do you seriously think I would do something like that?

Tears begin to well up in Leo’s eyes. Maya’s expression begins to soften. Maybe he isn’t just playing dumb.

LEO

Maya. I never, _never_ rat out my friends. Fuck, you could have told me that you killed someone at that party and I still wouldn’t have told anyone else. 

Now it’s Maya’s turn to look confused. 

MAYA

But… I asked Gabi last week how she heard about Nick and I, and she said that Melanie found out about it from you, and that’s how her and the rest of the SEC girls found out.

There’s a moment of silence as Leo tries to process this. 

LEO

Oh. Then I guess that either Gabi was lying about what Melanie said, or... Melanie was lying to Gabi about where she heard it from. Why would Melanie lie to Gabi, though?

Maya furrows her brow. 

MAYA

I don’t know. I mean, unless she knew about what happened before I told you, I don’t know how she could… 

A look of realization dawns on Maya’s face. Everything starts to add up in Maya’s mind. 

MAYA

Wait a second. Holy shit.

Maya turns and walks out of the hall closet. Leo walks out after her, eyebrows raised. 

Maya storms through the kitchen and out into the living room. She bends down and taps Melanie on the shoulder. 

MAYA

Hey, Melanie, can I talk to you for a sec? Like, in private?

Melanie’s eyes widen slightly, but she keeps her composure. She nods quietly and gets up, placing her drink on the coffee table. She seems almost resigned, as if she knew this was coming. The two girls walk back across the living room, through the kitchen, and into the hall closet. Melanie looks down at her feet, ashamed. Maya shuts the door behind them and takes a deep breath. 

MAYA

Okay Melanie, I just have a couple of questions for you. First, how the hell did you find out about Nick and I making out if Leo didn’t tell you, and second of all, why the fuck did you decide to tell Gabi? Do you have any idea what you did? My boyfriend almost broke up with me. I had to deal with getting called a whore and a slut and a skank for, like, three fucking weeks in a row. Just… just _please_ explain why the hell you did that.

Melanie forces herself to look Maya in the eye.

MELANIE

Yeah, so… Um… Remember how like, a day after Nick’s party, a rumor started going around that someone had slept with him?

Maya gives a curt nod. She remembers that rumor all too clearly.

MELANIE

Yeah, the uh… the rumor wasn’t about you. It was about me.

Maya’s eyes widen. 

MAYA

Oh. 

MELANIE

Yeah, I hooked up with him, like, hours after you left, I’m pretty sure. Gabi had already gone home, but there were still a few people there, I think, but we were both too drunk to really notice, I guess. Anyway, I was making out with him, and I--I heard him mumble something about how I was the second person he had made out with that night because he had made out with some sophomore named Maya earlier. I don’t even know if he realized he said anything, he was super fucked up. And, like, I wasn’t gonna give you shit for it or anything. I honestly felt kinda bad for you. You seemed like a really nice person, and Nick’s an asshole.

Maya sighs.

MAYA

If you actually felt bad for me, then why did you tell Gabi?

MELANIE

I wasn’t planning on telling her. I felt like absolute shit for fucking her boyfriend, she’s, like, my closest friend. But when those rumors started going around about Nick hooking up with someone at his party, I got paranoid. I was terrified that Gabi would find out, especially when people started guessing that _I_ was the one that he hooked up with. And then Gabi started getting really nervous, too, and I--I panicked. I panicked and… and I told Gabi that you had slept with her boyfriend, and that I heard about it from that Leo kid you’re always with. 

Maya is stunned into silence. All the pieces start to fall into place: Hailey’s guess that it was Melanie who had hooked up with Nick, Gabi blocking her on her personal account, the fact that Gabi mentioned _Melanie_ telling her about the hookup, not Leo.

MELANIE

So, I… I want to apologize for telling Gabi that you fucked Nick. I am so, so, so fucking sorry about what I did, and I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to make it up to you. What I did was stupid, and it was… it was really selfish. I was more willing to throw a random sophomore that I had never talked to before under the bus than I was to take responsibility for my own actions. I wasn’t thinking about how it would affect you, I was only thinking about how it would help me. I’m sorry. 

Maya nods slowly. She’s about to respond when she hears a thud come from the living room. Maya is about to walk out of the closet to see what’s going on when the door swings open to reveal Halima, looking breathless. 

HALIMA

Maya, you gotta see this. 

Halima grabs Maya by the wrist and runs into the living room. She and Maya push through the small crowd of people to reveal Hailey crumpled facedown on the carpet. Maya gasps, kneeling next to her pale form. Reina, Nick, and Gabi are all huddled around Hailey’s body. 

Gabi slaps Hailey’s face lightly, then shakes her body. 

GABI

She’s not responding.

NICK

I’ll take her pulse.

Nick picks up Hailey’s wrist and begins to take her pulse.

MAYA

Holy shit, what happened?

HALIMA

She was walking back from the kitchen. She looked like she was about to sit back down, and then she just passed out.

Suddenly, Nick looks up from where she has been taking Hailey’s pulse. 

NICK

Okay, her pulse is low, but she’s got one. She’s just unconscious. 

REINA

Do any of you guys know where she lives?

The girls all shake their heads. Reina turns to Maya.

REINA

Maya, your mom is out of town, right?

MAYA

Uh, yeah, she’s in New York.

Reina gives a frantic yet determined nod. 

REINA

Perfect.

MUSIC CUE: _O mio babbino caro_ \- Kiri Te Kanawa, Giacomo Puccini

EXT. CLAREMONT BOULEVARD 

Cut to a slow-motion shot of the girls walking down the street. It’s dark out, the only things illuminating the girls’ faces are the streetlights and the occasional passing car. Maya, Halima, Reina, and Nick walk in a horizontal line, Hailey’s unconscious form limp in their arms. It’s a parallel of the shot of the girls walking up to ASB Nick’s party in Episode 4, but much, much more serious.

INT. MAYA’S BEDROOM

The girls are all sitting in Maya’s bedroom. Hailey, still unconscious, is laid out on the bed, her head in Halima’s arms. Maya and Nick sit on either side of her. Reina is standing by the door, talking to emergency services. 

REINA

(on phone)

Yes, she’s breathing... No... Okay.

Reina puts her phone to her chest and looks over at Halima.

REINA

They want you to take her pulse again. 

Halima complies, taking hold of Hailey’s wrist. 

REINA

(on phone)

About 10 minutes ago... We took her pulse right after she fell... 49 beats per minute.

Halima lets go of Hailey’s wrist. 

HALIMA

It’s 63. 

Reina gives her a thumbs-up.

REINA

(on phone)

Her current heart rate is 63 beats per minute... Oh... Thank you. 

Reina turns back to the bed. 

REINA

They’re telling me to slap her on the back a couple of times. She might have something stuck in her throat. 

Halima lifts Hailey up and gives her a couple of hard slaps on the back. To her surprise, a splash of clear liquid comes out of Hailey’s mouth. Halima looks over at Maya, who hands her a bucket. She places the bucket on Hailey’s lap and gives Hailey’s back another slap, causing more liquid to gush out. She’s about to slap her once more when Hailey begins to cough violently, expelling more and more liquid. Hailey groans, opening her eyes slightly.

HALIMA

She’s awake!

REINA

(on phone)

Okay, good news, she just woke up... Okay, great... Thank you so much.

Reina hangs up and goes to join the rest of the girls on the bed. Hailey’s face is a sickly pale, and her speech is slurred. 

HAILEY

Wh… what happened?

MAYA

You passed out at Gabi’s party. We took you back to my house.

HAILEY

Oh. 

Hailey starts to close her eyes, leaning back onto Halima’s shoulder. Halima quickly holds her upright. 

HALIMA

No no no, we need you to throw up. You were just coughing out a bunch of stuff.

Hailey groans, trying to retch into the bucket, but all she can manage are a few weak coughs. Realizing that she isn’t going to be able to throw up on her own, Halima wraps her arms around Hailey’s midsection and thrusts up, Heimlich-style. It does the trick. Hailey leans over the bucket and vomits, before leaning back onto Halima’s shoulder. Halima rubs soothing circles onto Hailey’s back. Hailey retches, vomiting all down the front of Halima’s shirt. The other girls burst out laughing. Halima recoils in disgust, standing up off the bed.

HALIMA

Oh, eww! Fucking gross...

Nick catches Hailey before she falls onto the bed, holding her in her arms and handing her a glass of water. 

HAILEY

(weakly)

Sorry.

Nick and Reina giggle. Halima looks down at her vomit-stained shirt in horror. Maya scoots off the bed and heads for her dresser, chuckling.

MAYA

Yeah, let me get you something to change into. 

Maya opens up the bottom drawer and rummages around for a moment before pulling out an oversized maroon sweatshirt. She tosses it to Halima, who catches it at arm’s length. 

MAYA

The bathroom is down the hall. 

HALIMA

Thanks. 

Halima runs off to the bathroom. Maya goes and joins Reina and Nick up on her bed. They’re all huddled around Hailey, who shivers as she drinks her glass of water. 

MAYA

Hailey, are you cold? You’re shivering. 

REINA

Yeah, let’s get you under the covers, okay? 

Hailey nods. Reina takes the glass from her hand and places it on the nightstand before lifting up her legs so that Maya can tug the comforter out from under her. Reina gently places Hailey’s legs back down on the bed. Maya has just pulled the comforter back over Hailey when Halima walks in decked out in the sweatshirt. She smiles when she sees Hailey tucked up in bed. Hailey gives a weak smirk in response. 

HALIMA

You guys going to bed?

NICK

Yup. I think it’s probably the right thing to do, right?

HALIMA

Yeah. 

Halima nods in Hailey’s direction.

HALIMA

I’m tired from having to carry her for 7 blocks. 

Maya, Reina, and Nick all chuckle. Even Hailey gives a weak smile, rolling over so that she’s laying on her side, her eyes closed. She looks half-asleep already. Nick lies down next to her. Maya and Reina lie down on the other side of Hailey, wrapped up in a fleece blanket from the end of Maya’s bed. Halima drags the beanbag from the corner of Maya’s room up next to the bed and settles down. Maya reaches over to her bedside lamp.

MAYA

Good night, Hailey.

Maya switches off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. After a moment, a voice breaks through the silence.

HAILEY

I think I might be dying.

The bedside lamp turns back on. Maya, Reina, Nick and Halima look at each other in confusion. They turn to look at Hailey, but she is already fast asleep, gentle snores escaping her lips. 

MUSIC CUE: _Out of Touch_ \- Hall and Oates

FADE OUT

CREDITS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy this clip was a monster to write! just wanted to say sorry for the wait between clips. i'm taking an online history course at my local community college, and it's been taking up a bunch of my time. don't worry, though, the course ends this week, and i'm going to try to finish this entire season before my high school starts back up again at the end of the month! ok thats all i have to say, please leave comments and/or kudos on this clip if u enjoyed it, stay safe, and stay inside! i love you all <3


End file.
